Twins plus Shido equals
by ThanatosXD
Summary: Threesome Yamai twins you know the rest rated M cause yolo caution: very descriptive and hot get the tissues ready! Reviews and all Pls this summary sucked just read xx


We is back! This is a one shot, strictly, so that means NO CONTINUATION...probably. Date a live is soo funny and I'll get back to akame ga kill soon btw read my other shit cause I encourage self advertisement. This is a massive lemon so be warned and if you don't like it suck a d- I mean don't read Hahahah yeah that's what I meant...check my profile out and request for any stories you want written specifically cause I've seen like every fucking anime ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lechorous thought of getting one of the Yamai twins into a bed was utterly and had to be, a fantasy, impossible in the harsh truth of reality, so how in the whole damned world did this situation even play out? That was the lingering question that hovered over the bewildered teen's head while he laid back onto the dishevelled sheets of his wide bed, clawing at mattress under a dim light. Both of the beautiful, ravishing girls clung to him, grinding their skin against his flesh raggedly. Now the moment was seriously puzzling, but Shido just lay there dazed and unable to move, paralysed with fear and honestly: arousal.

The three of them do have their...memorable happenings, such as the hot springs, beach fun, the whole of school trip, and again...the bed, but that still wasn't something he should have been proud of. When he said bed, he didn't mean this kind of bed...anyways he had his fair share of sexual

Innuendos, surrounded by beautiful women, or spirits rather, constantly everyday, but it was never as intense as this.

So how did this happen? Well like how all his semi-sexual encounters in the house started: the bathroom. When he entered the shower, comforting water massaged his scalp, raining Right down tk the roots of each follicle individually. The teen was busy delicately scrubbing his shoulders until he felt a pair of soft, light mounds swell against his back, pushing aggressively on the right side of his back under his shoulder blade. Suddenly, another set of these glorious cushions grazed his tensed back, forcefully colliding with him. The moisture and heat of the thundering shower water complimented the touch, making it that bit more arousing.

Both Kaguya and Yuzuru had wrapped their hands around him, and with the other girls not around, they dragged him out of the shower, straight down the corridor to his bedroom. The spirits had been awfully sexually crazed as of late, and this was just another phase...or so he thought. "Why does this always happen to me? Well...it isn't like I'm not enjoying it.,,but-" his thought was interrupted by a painful sharp gasp that escaped his parched lips.

"Shido?"

"Let."

"Us."

"Have you." The two spoke in unison.

"Oh no..."

Those were his last legendary confused-adolescent words he spoke before his whole body was whisked to the bedroom. Now Shido had no experience when it came to women, so his first reaction after being tossed onto his own bed a hot, wet mess, was: "eh?"

So, back to the present: "WHAT THE HELL?!" Shido screamed out, desperately trying to struggle from their grasp, but Kaguya jumped onto his stomach, pinning his frail figure to the mattress with assertive dominance. Her Amber brownish, orange hair was skilfully braided in three points beautifully cascaded down her slender shoulder, and the view of her model body was breathtaking. Piercing blue eyes stared into his soul from above, and her expressions displayed amusement and passion. Her teeth bit the bottom of her subtle lips and her eye brows were scrunched together while gazing.

"Hiya Shido! How does it feel hmmmmm? She questioned, leaning down and squashing her chest into his so that their faces were just apart, except his was faced to the side trying to avert his eyes from wondering, holding back a hefty, flustered blush flowering on his hot cheeks. She sensually scanned over his squirming form, taking in the scent of his breath, the adorable demeanour he wore and the irresistible glint in his innocently darting globes.

"W-what do y-y-you mean..? I don't feel any-ahhhhhhhhh?! Yuzuru?! He felt a single, moist thing trace up his thigh, the slimy feeling was somehow hot and overwhelming, like he felt good when something so weird was touching him. He could just spot a bundle of braided orangish hair circling his left leg, nipping playfully at his flesh.

"Greeting: good afternoon Shido." Yuzuru exclaimed in her usual monotonous, robotic voice, looking straight into his eyes. As she did, another cheeky spirit ducked her head into the humid crook of his neck and started her own ministrations, kissing and licking her way up. Shido moaned lowly into the air, much to the twin's delight.

"T-t-wait! This is so-so wrong! We're friends guys... can you please-ahhh!" He heaved out a sharp breathe as the two pinned him down.

"No!" The twins simply replied before going back to their original places.

"Crap..."

Yuzuru came close to his face, assaulting his mouth viciously. Her lips crashed into his, soft and wet while she kissed him. For a moment Shido could resist her charms, but soon gave in and pushed as much force back. His body couldn't take it anymore. "If they wanna do this..." his hand snaked up Yuzuru's slim back, cooking around her neck and sliding into her orange locks, fisting the braids roughly. His other shot down to Kaguya's slender neck, gently massaging the skin under her hair line. His whole thinking pattern had shifted to determination. "They can't blame me anymore..." Just as he was about to take control, the two twins rose and pushed him down hard. "Sorry, but we're on top!" They both said in perfect synchronisation.

At that moment the two ravaged him, tearing off his pants quickly. A yelp followed their movement, but no complain was commented. His boxers came next, and after his erection sprang free from its aching confines, standing at attention in front of the drooling twins. Their wide eyes glistened and widened at the sight of Shido's magnificent rod. A fluttering blush bloomed into his face, but he kept his mouth shut waiting for a reaction.

"It's...quite big... And hard...isn't it Yuzuru?"

"Confirmation: indeed."

"I...I wanna taste it."

"Agreement: so do I."

With that, Kaguya enveloped his head into her yearning, warm mouth while Yuzuru gripped the base sternly and stroked his sack, careful not to scratch with her delicate nails. The brilliant pressure that arose from the sucking sent chills through the teens shivering bones and excitement spikes up his nerve cells. His taste surprisingly, was salty, yet pleasantly sweet like a toffee, but hard as rock. The muscles in her mouth retracted and contracted over his crown, closing her eyes while she sucked. Yuzuru however, stroked lightly adding the slightest bit of tightness, and with her other hand teasing circles on his soft skin.

Shido moaned out into her ear, which was interrupted by another hearty gasp. Yuzuru reached up and captured his mouth in a heated kiss, invading his cavern with her tongue and expressing dominance over his in a frantic dance. Wet slurping noise filled the erotic atmosphere. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she raised herself up so that Shido had better access to her assests. Her breasts brushed against his lips, grazing the hardened pink mound. Hastily, he latched onto the little bud and sucked, tending to both bountiful boobs on her chest with equal care. The next nipple was latched onto and suckled, but this time he bit down with as little lustful power as he could, eliciting an adorable yelp that fuelled his ego to the maximum.

Kaguya, re-opened her dimmed, foggy eyes and forcing herself to take more of him in. She sunk down to half of his length, devouring his delicious shaft. She could feel his thick girth slather around her wriggling, licking tongue while she tended to him. With a sensual expression, she mouthed his member once again, although moving her head up and down slowly at first, but gradually getting faster and more erratic with each bob. Her teeth scratched his flesh gently, adding to the rising pleasure radiating from his crotch. Yuzuru's core stirred while Shido bit down on her earlobe, teasing the soft flesh and letting her grasp his broad shoulders.

Shido reached his climax fast, unable to hold the crippling fluid in anymore. His liquid squirted all through Kaguya's mouth and breasts, decorating her in white ropes of sticky, steaming substance. The look of innocence plastered on her seductive face was too much, so he had no choice but to leap forward. He couldn't contain himself. Liquid fire coursed through his veins, hiking up his tingly adrenaline till it dispersed all through his form.

And just like Tohka when there was no food in the pantry, he snapped.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT IN!" Shido yelled, tossing both of the girls onto his bed and looking down with a predatory, hungry gaze. The twins, both identical looked terrified and turned on at the same time. Viciously, he pulled Kaguya before him on the mattress and Yuzuru to his side, and with no self control thrust into her tight, wet heat, breaking her hymen before reaching all the way into her core. A muffled scream was heard, causing tiny shivers of guilt to arise, but Shido swatted them away instantly, the deranged look returning to his eyes.

Kaguya had been penetrated hard. It felt like a thousand knives had dug into her flesh from the inside out in an attempt to rip one side of herself from the other. Trickles of blood leaked from her entrance, pouring into the bed sheet and pooling their, blossoming on the top like a crimson flower. She lay on her back, trembling legs spread so that Shido had the maximum view of her womanly aspects, from her sized breasts, which his hands latched onto and pleasantly fondled accordingly, right down to her flat stomach, creamy coloured navel and thin slit.

"Shido that's too f-" she was cut of by the force of his eventual hip movement, going slow but harder with each repeating turn. He was rubbing every inch inside of her, touching every side of her walls, sending her into a state of unadulterated pleasure. Drool started to pool at the corner of her lip, and her eyes were glazed over. High pitched yells and screams of ecstasy escaped her, and he especially favoured the way she would call his name. It was the most melodic harmony he had every heard in his life.

His speed increased slightly, but he held a steady pace. Who knew being average in sports performance could lead to longish sexual stamina? His heart rate was pounding, elevating every three seconds. Shido continued to slam into her, letting out his own heart groans and moans. He turned over his head to face Yuzuru, who was idly playing with her nails, waiting her turn with a bored expression. "Can she be any more into it?" Shido poised the question before shooting his left arm out and pulling Yuzuru into him with an animalistic aura, still erratically pushing, hitting all her perfect spots that granted her unexplainable sensations. The desire and list in Yuzuru's eyes returned as her mouth was cast upon his. There tongues danced in sloppy, mesmerising passion that burned brighter than spirit flame.

The pressure was building up between her heavenly thighs, so much that Kaguya bit down on her finger to stop moaning so lewdly and her fingers clenched at the sheets. Shido could feel her muscles down there wrap even tighter around him, like a tightening funnel strangling his rod with all the bliss in the world. As hot as he was feeling, he couldn't keep going at this rate. Shido have it all his effort and increased his thrusting once again, vowing silently to hold out as long as he could, or at least until Kaguya gave into her carnal pleasure. Erotically kissing Yuzuru and smashing her sister was all too much, and everything was proceeding too fast for him to understand and process. Shido left Yizuru's beckoning lips to reply to her sweet yelps.

"S-ahhh S-S-Shido I'm about... Nghhhhh AHHH I'm about to-!"

" yeah me...me too-oh God!"

For the last crucial moments Shido paused, turning Kaguya into all fours so her bountiful behind face upright straight at him. He re-entered inside, going even faster than before with twice as much power. The sounds of skin slapping added to the rampant lovemaking squeals, reverberating off his room walls like bell chimes. Shido, at breaking point grabbed Kaguya's left arm, intwining his elbow with hers and pulling her upright so that her chest protruded out and her neck was craned back. Both the pairs of knees rested on the bed as he kept ravaging her. His other arm caught her breast and squeezed roughly, playing with the hill of plush cushion to there content. Even more coarse sighs fell from her mouth as he did, putting all his last energy.

The two let out a loud, unified last groan when they came as on, there love fluids mixing together inside of her. She could feel his juices erupting inside her, spraying forth from his throbbing member coating her whole womb. It felt absolutely incredible, like the embrace of the earth's inner bulb had encircled her whole body. Kaguya, too dazed to do anything fell to her left, sighing out extremely satisfied and happy, fled and joy written all over her face.

Shido stumbled a bit, but regained his composure after planting one last peck on Kaguya's rosy check and refocusing his attention back onto Yuzuru, who was very evidently ready. She had a wide blush and shivered slightly, but still had the courage to speak up.

"Confirmation: I hope you haven't forgotten about me...Shido." She mumbled out, crawling to the space he was lying at and mounting him, her fingertips drawing circles on his chest and skating other unidentifiable shapes. Her legs were propped on both sides of his waist, and she hovered over his growing erection with excitement and anticipation boiling in her stomach region. It was now her turn to have him all to herself.

"Of course not Yuzuru." With one last grin, Shido shifted his placing so that she slid directly down onto his length, with as little pain as she could manage. Everything hurt still, like her opening was being cleaved in half by this thick intrusion that chopped right in the middle. Soon though, the searing pain melted away into pure fantastic chills running upwards from her sopping wet lips. Shido was experiencing a whole new level of tightness, so restraining that it nearly hurt, just uncomfortable plainly put. It still felt intensely amazing, maybe more than Kaguya's, but he was in no state to compare the two. Instead of soft moans, Yuzuru's shows of affection came in the form of shrill incoherent words being mindlessly muttered from herself over and over.

"A-Admiration: wow ah ah!"

"Yeah I-I yeah." Shido couldn't even formulate a sentence with the millions of naughty ideas racing through his mind. They were embarrassing, but still wildly arousing. Shido started to move, but Yuzuru stopped him, halting any motion. Instead she stole his dominance, rolling her hips back and forward trying to reach the top amount of friction between the two. Every movement was cloud nine status, like his high could never be killed off.

Yuzuru, asserting her authority searched for Shido's hands and placed both on her breasts, encouraging him to touch them. So he did, pinching and teasing the little pink nubs and drawing circles around her ovals. Shido hunched his back up to suckle her, getting more soft mentions of his name as reward. He then claimed her collar bone and neck, sucking and nipping gently till he reached ear lobe, which he treated with attentive care. She had resorted to another technique due to his sudden change in stance. He thrust up, meeting Yuzuru's squatting manoeuvres while holding her in a loving embrace.

Yuzuru pulled Shido into a passionate kiss, biting down and nibbling on his lower lip, pleading for access to his mouth, which he humbling allowed. She invaded the familiar territory, battling his tongue for victory over the sanctum of his mouth. Basically a wet mess. She moaned into him as they continued to grind against each others skin. Yuzuru wanted to take in more of him, loving the way he would breach her over and over again, each thrust depriving her of sanity. One of his hands slid down the curve of her waste, rubbing and grasping her buttock. He was touching everywhere, having his way with each part.

"Ohhh ahhh...ohhh nghh..." That was all that came from her voice.

Her tiny bundle of nerves brushed against his pelvic bone, causing more shocks of spiking pleasure to attack her body. It was all too much to handle both emotionally and physically.

She losing her self control little by little every second. The unique curling in her stomach told her she was approaching her ending, the gears and cogs working in her head trying to make her uncontrollable mind submit to thought. Shido frantically increased his speed, going harder and at a greater rate then before . The sound of slapping skin once again filled the room. Kaguya, finally recovering from her dizziness, crawled over to her twin, biting down in her shoulder and fondling her breasts playfully, measuring each bosom with care. She pinched each nipple, making Yuzurur's muffled convulsions an octave higher.

"C-confirmation: Shido! I'm about to...to...p-point: I think I'm going to melt!" She yer loud out as he continued to stimulate her. She writhed, biting down on her fingers with her brow furrowed. Her irrefutable charm caused fireworks to explode in a variety of colours inside Shido.

"Ahhh nghh yeah...I'm close as well Yuzuru...hold on!"

At his high point, Shido released his load, followed by Yuzuru not even a second later. Ropes of hot sticky liquid shot into her womb, filling it up to the brim, even causing some to leak out after he had removed himself. It wasn't comparable to anything she had ever felt before on her whole existence as a spirit. They contemplated going again, but neither had any strength to even walk out of the bedroom, so the trio lay there a dishevelled mess, all tangled in each other's bodies.

"W-we should do that again some time..." Shido sighed out.

"Definitely." Kaguya retorted.

"Promise: of course Shido." Yuzuru shakily replied, still in a trance.

"SHIDO WE'RE HOME!" Came Tohka's voice biking through his corridor.

"Where is he?" Kotori added, the suspicion gathering in her bossy tone.

"More importantly...where is the food?!" Came Yoshinon's little squeak.

The three sexed up teens all shared one panicked look before diving for there clothes scattered around Shido's room, before realising the Twins had no clothes. Quickly, Shido jumped into his closest and brought out Tohka's skate uniforms, chucking two pairs at the twins and signalling them to put the attire on, just in time for the other spirits to barge in.

"What we're you doing?! And whose uniform is in the bathroom?!" They all yelled in synchronisation.

"Uhhhhh... Shiori's?" Shidi laughed out nervously, fiddling with his fingers and averting his darting eyes.

" doing homework!" Kaguya cheerily suggested, flicking a tiny speck of cum from her foot behind her. She did her best to hide the soaked bed sheets by lying sideways on then, propped on her elbow.

"Agreement: yes homework, Shido was helping us." Yuzuru said, as monotone and calm as ever in a situation, although unconsciously she was clenching her fists tightly for some odd reason. Her limbs looked like they would collapse under her at any second.

"Alright...but can we have dinner now I'm starving!" Tohka whined, clutching her stomach in a dramatic way. The other two girls agreed with her. Finally he submitted, but on his way out he glanced over his shoulder to catch the twins flash him a mischievous wink.

"I don't know if I can keep this dating thing up!"

There you have it everyone! Hope you enjoyed and leave your thoughts on the material!


End file.
